dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy
Game Boy Color: PlayStation 2: PlayStation Network and Steam: "Level Infinitum" |modes = Single-player |engine = GeoBob Engine|distributor = Clever Interactive/Universal interactive Studios}} Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy (known in Japan as Geo Adventure 3: Gree Guy Got His Revenge Again! ジオアドベンチャー3：グリーガイは再び彼の復讐を手に入れた！''Jioadobenchā 3: Gurīgai wa futatabi kare no fukushū o teniireta!) is a platform video game developed by "Balls" and published by Universal Interactive Studios. It was released for PlayStation, Nintendo 64, and Microsoft Windows in 1998. The Game Boy Color port was released in 2000. The PlayStation 2 port was released in Japan and Europe in 2000. The "Level Infinitum" port was released in Japan. Europe. & North America in 2000. Sega Saturn (was advertised but were never released)An advertisement for for Sega Saturn is on the back of Geo Adventure 2 Sega Saturn version instruction manual. and Dreamcast releases were to be in development, but were cancelled after Sega ceased production of the Sega Saturn on August 10, 1998. Gameplay ''Coming soon! Story Coming soon! Development Development for the game began after the release of Geo Adventure 2 in 1997. Universal Interactive Studios and "Balls" announced they were planning to release a third Geo Adventure game. They tested a work-in-progress character as an example for the game, and Universal Interactive said that they would do it. Homer Simpson was originally going to appear in the game as one of the main characters in the game, but he was cut for the final version of the game. He was replaced by Bloo. The game was originally subtitled The Ched Ed ''since December 1997, then the title was changed to just simply ''Geo Adventure 3. In January 1998, "Balls" announced a new subtitle: The Rise of Gree Guy. An early beta trailer was released on April 14, 1998, and was originally set to be released in August 1998, but "Balls" showed the trailer, and was pushed to November 1998. The end credits include a special tribute to Bill Williams, who died in 1998. Level editor A level editor that runs on Microsoft Windows was released and was called "Geo Adventure 3 Kit". It allows people to create custom graphics and edit the homeworlds. Credits Gallery Cover Arts GA3_prototype_boxart.jpg|Original box art prior to release. Geo Adventure 3 PS1 cover PAL.jpg|PlayStation PAL cover Geo Adventure 3 PS1 cover NTSC-J.jpg|PlayStation Japanese cover Geo Adventure 3 PS2 cover PAL.jpg|PlayStation 2 PAL cover Geo Adventure 3 PS2 cover NTSC-J.jpg|PlayStation 2 Japanese cover Geo Adventure 3 N64 cover NTSC.jpg|Nintendo 64 cover Geo Adventure 3 N64 cover PAL.jpg|Nintendo 64 PAL cover Geo Adventure 3 Game Boy Color cover NTSC.jpg|Game Boy Color cover Geo Adventure 3 GBC Cartridge.jpg|Game Boy Color Cartridge Geo Adventure 3 N64 cartridge NTSC.png|Nintendo 64 cartridge Geo Adventure 3 Playstation Inside Cover.jpg|Playstation Inside Cover Geo Adventure 3 PS2 back cover NTSC-J.jpg|PlayStation 2 Japanese back cover Geo Adventure 3 PS2 disc NTSC-J.jpg|PlayStation 2 Japanese disc 182px-Geo_Adventure_3_PS1_disc_NTSC.jpg|PlayStation NTSC disc Geo Adventure 3 PS1 disc PAL.jpg|PlayStation PAL disc Geo Adventure 3 PS1 disc NTSC-J.jpg|PlayStation Japanese disc Geo Adventure 3 PS1 back cover NTSC.jpg|PlayStation back cover Geo Adventure 3 PS1 back cover PAL.jpg|PlayStation PAL back cover Geo Adventure 3 PS1 back cover NTSC-J.jpg|PlayStation Japanese back cover Geo Adventure 3 PS1 cover Platinum.jpg|PlayStation Platinum cover Screenshots Coming soon! Trivia * The line Mr. Loseit says sometimes is "Oh, yeah, I can't wait to get my hands on Geo Adventure 4 game." This was a reference to now-cancelled Geo Adventure 4. More coming soon! References Category:Video games Category:Non-Geo's World games Category:Games featuring Geo Guy Category:Geo Adventure Category:"Balls" Wiki